Le Cri du Silence
by MalyceaDunCastellan
Summary: Elle avait retrouvé ce vieux poème un peu perdu et oublié. Des souvenirs durs et crus. Une mémoire de ce qu'elle avait été. Un Os agrémenté d'un de mes poèmes.


« Qu'est-ce que ces mots signifient ?

Je ne sais pas ce que dit cette litanie.

Quel est le vrai nom de l'Infini ?

Est-ce une histoire ou un visage de la vie ? »

Elle aimait regarder ces mots qu'elle avait écrit des années plus tôt. La plume de sa mère, la fougue enflammée de son père. Et sa tristesse qui mêlait les deux.

« Avenir est-il seulement un mot ?

N'est-ce pas juste une idée, plutôt ? »

Anéantie. Elle pensait qu'elle l'était à ce moment. Que rien ne continuerait, que tout s'arrêterait. Et elle était si jeune...

« Si mes mots restent bloqués,

Qui verra ces désirs inavoués ? »

Ho, elle était même sûrement trop jeune, à l'époque. Sa mère avait dit une fois que c'était une chose qu'on ne comprenait pas même après y avoir été confronté. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit de mieux et s'était tue ensuite.

« Si mes phrases restent effacées,

Qui comprendra ces mots blessés ? »

Elle avait pleuré. Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait pleuré. Les enfants pleurent toujours quand un parent s'en va pour toujours. Tout Fairy Tail savait que l'écrivain avait pleuré et en pleurerait encore. Ce n'était un secret pour personne.

« Avec le bruit de l'horloge pour seul son

Seuls mes mots logent dans l'horizon »

Et pourtant, personne ne savait qu'elle était restée silencieuse. Sans personne, sans parents à qui tout expliquer. Mais en fait, elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer. Ou plutôt, avant d'avoir envie d'expliquer ses sentiments, elle aurait plutôt du expliquer son silence.

« Un sourire comme une larme disent bien des choses

Parler est bien pire si l'on ose. »

Silence. Silence. Personne ne comprends les silences. Elle l'avait remarqué. On prenait un silence pour quelqu'un qui pensait ou pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à dire. Personne ne savait que c'est quelqu'un qui réflechit à pourquoi il ne veut plus rien avoir à dire.

« Feinter est bien dur quand on a pleuré.

Pleurer est si simple quand on veut hurler. »

Quand on n'a rien à dire, c'est qu'il n'y a rien. Donc on essaie de combler le vide en faisant vibrer ses cordes vocales et en articulant sa bouche. Quand il y a trop à dire on se tait, on ne bouge pas, on ne sait pas quoi choisir, on ne veut pas choisir.

« Un rayon de soleil se fait pour délier les langues,

Fatiguées de n'avoir rien dit, exsangues »

Ho, le mage de glace avait quand même compris qu'elle allait mal. S'il n'en avait pas été capable, elle ne l'aurait jamais, ô grand jamais épousé. Elle avait beau réagir au quart de tour, elle aimait quand on comprenait un minimum la subtilité. Elle l'aimait et il avait réussi à la faire parler. Elle savait que la torture ne révélait jamais rien. L'amour montrait bien des choses cachées.

« Mais qui comprendra, enfin qui saura ?

Quand saurez-vous comprendre cette ignoble aura ? »

Mais s'il l'avait fait disparaître, il ne comprendrait jamais son silence.

« Sans doute jamais, telle est la réponse.

Quand les mots enfouis sont la plus grande des annonces. »

Cette nostalgie ne lui prenait pas souvent, à bien y penser... elle allait finir par en rire. Un poème de gamine qui pourtant avait tellement de signification. Une demi douzaine de vers le terminait à peine. Et en le regardant, elle finit par comprendre pourquoi il l'obsédait autant.

« Tant de douleurs portées par des lettres sans sens,

Auquels je préfère comme tant d'autres cet état de transe,

Ce calme insolent qui n'est autre quand on y pense

Qu'une muraille sans défaut, un agneau sans défense,

Rien n'est plus grande souffrance

Que le Cri du Silence. »

Elle fut quasiment choquée de la cruauté de ces derniers vers.

-Hé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son époux venait d'arriver. Ses yeux chocolats rencontrèrent ceux bleux foncés du jeune homme.

-Un peu de rangement... souffla-t-elle. J'ai retrouvé un vieux souvenir.

-Ha... De quoi ?

Elle agita la main, signe qu'elle n'en parlerait pas. Le Cri du Silence devait rester un appel silencieux.

-Je viens me coucher dans un instant, ne m'attends pas. Dit-elle.

Elle se retourna et fixa le poème avant de le reposer entre les pages du livre de sa mère.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas parti te coucher. Sourit-elle.

-J'aime bien tes poèmes.

-Pas celui-là.

-Même celui-ci.

Elle laissa échapper un rire.

-Makarov-sama aurait dit la même chose. Malheureusement, il n'a été fait qu'après sa mort.

-Ho.

Il la fixa.

-Tu étais toujours silencieuse. Au début, je n'arrivais pas à voir pourquoi... Puis j'ai compris que c'était ta manière d'avoir mal. Et comme ton père et ta mère étaient dans le même état... Et là, je ne parles même pas de ton frère... je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être que j'essaie de t'aider un peu.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Puis il reprit.

-Et comme ça... Natsu et Kasai étaient d'accord que je te drague. Mais bon, on n'a pas a s'en plaindre, non ?

-Kori, espèce d'imbécile ! Rit-elle.

-Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, ton nom de famille est hyper long maintenant... Non, parce que Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia Loxer Fullbuster, ça prends trop de place sur les papiers. Mais comme Papa Dragneel a un peu de mal à couper le cordon...

-Kori Loxer Fullbuster ! Vous allez retirer ce que vous venez de dire tout de suite.

-On va garder Dragneel Loxer. Comme ça, oublié mon père exhib'.

-Kori, tes fringues.

-Ho, mais tu t'en fous, on est mariés, allô !

-Cette fenêtre est ouverte et la lumière est allumée. Si une seule autre nana te regarde, je t'éclate.

-Purée, mais t'as de qui tenir, toi...

-Chut.

Il finit par se rendre dans la chambre en riant, laissant la rose fixer son poème. Elle le montrerais à sa mère demain. Elle sera fière d'elle.

Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia Loxer Fullbuster avait le feu, la fougue de son père, le talent d'écrire et la plume de sa mère, et les sentiments pour mêler les deux et hurler maintenant au monde ce qu'elle n'avait osé qu'écrire.

Elle soupira.

-Le Cri du Silence deviendra un cri tout court, la prochaine fois...


End file.
